Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technique of presenting information for supporting a medical diagnosis.
Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, diagnostic imaging is performed where doctors interpret medical images obtained through an imaging device, such as an X-ray CT scanner and an MRI, to make a diagnosis. To perform the diagnostic imaging in response to a request for an interpretation from a doctor in charge, a doctor comprehensively evaluates findings (hereinafter referred to as “image findings”) obtained from the images, various measurements, and the like to identify symptoms of a lesion in the image. The doctor, then, organizes reasons for arriving at a diagnosis into an interpretation report, with the image findings and the measurements cited, for the requesting doctor in charge.
In recent years, diagnosis support apparatuses have been developed in order to support such diagnostic imaging. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-200840 discloses a technique of presenting a result of inference based on input information and of presenting negative information and affirmative information about the result of the inference.